


Monochrome

by acupofjohn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Colors, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feelings, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not my idea but i liked it so much that I had to write about it, Prompt Fic, Short, im not a very good writer, my first post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupofjohn/pseuds/acupofjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this post on tumblr a while back, i have yet to check if they wrote it themselves but still even if they did I would very much like to give this prompt a try.<br/>While on the way back to the bunker Castiel ask the boys a very strange question that tells the boys that angels don't see the world as humans do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel_For_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_For_King/gifts).



> I wanted to write this for awhile but couldn't come up with a good title for it but I was thinking about it and Monochrome just popped into my head and thus my writing process begun! Looking for inverted colors was an interesting progress, i had to google the spectrum of inverted colors and it wasn't very helpful, i kinda winged it.  
> Prompt belongs to Castiel_for_King. ( acrchiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_For_King ) ( castiel-for-king.tumblr.com)  
> This is my first time writing from a prompt sense high school, so I'm rusty on how to work with something like a prompt, sorry if it turns out awful.  
> Corrective skepticism is welcome.

It was a day like most others, the boys were driving back to the bunker with Castiel, whom sat quietly in the middle seat in the back of the Impala. The car was some what quiet, Dean had music playing softly in the background but it wasn't loud enough for it to be considered more then simple background noise. Dean who's hands rested on the wheel of the car, his face was dirty, covered in grime but Dean seem to be focusing on the road while Sam was looking mindlessly out the window and Cas just sat in the back and just seemed to be staring off into space. Sam adjusted the way he was sitting before speaking "Hey Dean"? Dean just simply hummed in reply, his mind seemingly somewhere else "Do you ever just marvel at how beautiful sunsets can be"? Dean shot his brother a strange look, he had caught his attention, but the look was short lived and soon enough Dean's eyes were back on the road and a simple, somewhat harsh "What?" came from Dean's lips. 

It was as if he was having a hard time believing Sam could even fathom asking his brother a question like that. However Sam didn't back down and simply repeated his question, looking at his elder brother with curiosity and skepticism. Dean was quiet, as if dumbfounded by his brothers question, but soon enough Dean spoke up "Yeah, I guess, why"? Sam shrugged "I don't know, I was just thinking its something we take for granted, we don't really appreciate how it looks so painted" Dean shook his head "Your point here Sam?" Dean asked uninterested in something as trivial as sunset but what Sam didn't notice was that he had captured the interest of Castiel, who was listing intently to Sam try to explain his point to his elder brother. Sam had explained it in such great detail, how the oranges danced and ombred into yellows and how the pale clouds seemed to turn into a hues of blue and purple and how there were still signs of that baby blue somewhere in the clouds. 

Dean had just tried to dismiss the topic by telling Sam how much of a chick he was being right now but Castiel had full interest in the topic, he was used to what the humans called blue, white, black, purple (although dark it was still considered purple), and very rarely he would see the color green, though some humans would argue it was more of an aquamarine or mint then just plain out green. So naturally Castiel was curious about what how these other colors look like "Sam?" Sam looked back at Castiel "What's up Cas?" he asked, his attention being pulled away from the debate he was having with Dean and Dean allowed it but only for Castiel's sake. "Human's have a verity of 'colors' correct"? Sam looked baffled for a second "Yeah, why" Castiel looked down, as if he was ashamed to ask about something so frivolous as colors "I was wondering if perhaps you could explain them to me" Cas said looking back at Sam, who's glance slid over to Dean and Dean seemed suddenly somewhat interested in this topic "You want me to explain colors to you"? Sam asked as if he were suddenly talking to a child this made Cas feel odd, he would explain the feeling as what the human's call 'stupid' but ignored the feeling and kept pressing "Yes, mainly what they look like, you see my color spectrum is limited so I have no experience with allot of human colors, I'm mainly curious about the colors you call yellow and orange." Sam was quiet, it was hard to explain the way colors looked, how dose one begin to describe colors without just saying 'well its yellow.' he wasn't an art major, he knew it was a warm color and that was about the extent of his knowledge of color.

Dean cleared his throat "Cas, what do you know about colors" Cas titled his head slightly and his eyebrows furrowed slightly "Well i know that there are many different spectrum's of color in the human world and that humans can only see about approximately 10 million of those colors why some species can see more then that and that most animals can only see in black and white, my spectrum is but a theory in the human world" Cas explained, sending both Winchesters into that silent state that the car was in before Sam brought up the whole sunset thing. They both stewed in how to explain any color to another being. Then an idea popped into Sam's head "Hey Dean"?  
"Yeah"? Dean answered almost immediately "Do you remember when we did the trials and we used holy fire on some glasses so that we could see Crowley's hell hound"? Dean gave Sam a weird look but hell he was the smart one so Dean would play along and see where this was going "Yeah,why"? Sam paused as if thinking how to word what he was going to say next "Well, I was thinking that if it allowed us to see what we normal couldn't that maybe it could do the same for Cas" Dean's lip jutted out a little and his head bobbled before he said "Yeah, maybe, what you think Cas" Cas thought about it, it did sound like a good plan and there was a high probability of it actually working "Yes, I would like to try it". He said with determination, Dean nodded and muttered something to himself that Cas didn't catch.

The car went back to being quiet as they neared the bunker dean made a stop and bought some cheap reading glasses from a local convenience store, once he was back in the impala he handed them to Cas and told Cas not to misplace them, this caused Cas to hold onto those glasses like his life depended on it. Soon enough they were back at the Men of Letters bunker, Dean took the holy oil to a secluded spot, he burned the glassed with the fire, he was quite impressed by how they didn't melt or break. Dean put the fire out and walked back to where his brother and Cas were standing, Dean handed Castiel the glasses and he slid them onto his face "Well did it work, see anything different"? Cas doesn't answer he simply stands there with his mouth open, gaping like a fish, his blue eyes are wide with awe and seeming to be snapping from one thing to another. Cas was just trying to soak the beauty of the earth. Dean smiles and tried to suppress his worry, to him it looks like Cas is horrified by what he sees but he know that he's trying to get use to seeing the world as it is, vibrant and full of color. Dean laughs when Cas pushes the glasses back so they sit right on his face, it really add to Cas' dorky. somewhat nerdy features. Dean's laugh catches in his throat when Cas' turns his blue orbs toward's Dean. 

Dean's face fills with worry and concern as Cas looks at him with this awestruck look on his face, Dean's as flick across Cas' face "Cas?" Dean ask,the worry evident in his voice. Cas steps closer to Dean and Cas' hands go to Dean's face, tracing the elder's features like it was his first time seeing Dean. Dean's heart flutters in a weird way he can't explain when the pad's of Castiel's fingers rest on the skin under his eye, one finger was resting just by the outer corner of Dean's eye. Cas looked simply wonder struck as joy filled word's left his mouth "Green...your eyes they're green". A small smile crossed Dean's face, his heart melting from the sentiment put in such easy words, it was then that Dean knew that he was in love with a dorky angel with the dirty trench coat and somehow Dean just knew by the way Cas was still looking at him that Cas felt the same about the Winchester with the major trust issues.


End file.
